


补偿/ Compensate

by Suai1201



Series: The Crisis of Earth X [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Fingering, M/M, Prison Sex, Tampering the timeline, love and hate, noncon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 巴里在铁山监狱遇到了困境，不得不向他的宿敌请求帮助，但他付出了代价。





	补偿/ Compensate

**Author's Note:**

> 第四季监狱play

补 偿

（一）

德国，柏林，凯撒大教堂，一天前。  
西斯科背上任务出发去德国前，他从没想过自己会答应做这件荒唐的事情。当然了他也从没遇到过这样让他孤立无援的窘境——Flash Team自Barry被困在监狱后再度遭受重创，闪电小子失踪，Caitlin再度被铁手阿姆内特绑架。在试图解救Caitlin的行动中，Harry受伤严重，Cisco不得不强行把他送到球二让Jesse的团队照顾他，虽然后者强烈抗议。人在极端之下总会想出极端的办法  
。  
Cisco和Barry几次在深夜牢房商议对策阻止这场灾难，显然他们势单力薄根本无计可施。一筹莫展之际，当Barry提出这个疯狂的计划后，Cisco必须承认他接受的速度比自己想象的快。

冬季的柏林寒冷干燥，为了隐藏行踪，黑发男孩穿越到人迹罕至的凯撒大教堂附近的墓地，他在震波里看到的幻象带他来到这里。西斯科仔细的排查了墓地周边区域，但线索不够，他要找的人隐藏的太深。

男孩从口袋拿出了一枚金色的闪电戒指，他像念咒似得把戒指握在手里，“魔戒魔戒告诉我，你的主人在哪里？”  
男孩闭上眼，一连串的幻象在他脑海出现。几秒钟后他像被什么吓到似得摘下脸上怪异的黑色眼镜。

“天呐！他真的在找朗基努斯枪（注1）！我不敢相信我居然要把他带回中城，这一定是疯了。”

（二）

Eobard做梦也没想到他会在柏林遇到故人。而对方见到他后像见到死人一样的表情让他觉得十分有趣。

“Cisco。真是意外之喜，见到你很高兴。”

“哦，我不这么认为。”男孩皱着眉头咬牙切齿的说。

“看看你，制服不错，咱们上次见面没怎么打上招呼。”

“对此我并不遗憾。”

Eobard微笑了一下，慢慢向震波男孩身边靠近。

“停下！我想我们还是保持点距离比较好！”

Eobard笑着摊了一下手，停下脚步。“有何贵干？我该叫你……震波？”Wells脸的逆闪饶有兴趣的问。

“我需要你跟我走一趟。”男孩干巴巴的说。

Eobard没说话，只是好奇的歪了一下脑袋。

“有个人想见你。”

“啊哈。”逆闪电笑着伸出右手食指，“让我来猜猜。是谁分明能在我们谈话的时间跨越半个地球找到我，却派了别人来做这件事？想必他是有些脱不开身。”

“够了，Thawne。你见到我的那一秒就猜到谁要见你了。去或不去我只要个答复。”

Cisco努力的抑制着想要发抖的手臂，他太紧张了，生怕哪个眨眼的功夫这个极速者会闪到自己面前，再次捏碎他的心脏。

穿着黑色呢子大衣和笔挺西裤，一副绅士打扮的Wells向他走来。Cisco忍不住吞咽了一下，他回想起记忆加速器爆炸前的Harrison Wells，那时他意气风发，双腿健康，跟眼前人并无二致，尤其是那种能让人屏息的逼人气场依然没变。他心想自己永远也不会把这个人跟Harry混淆，即便他们有一模一样的脸。

Wells思考了一瞬，冷淡的轻声说，“带路，Cisco。”

（三）  
铁山监狱，现在。

Barry躺在监狱冷硬的平板床上辗转反侧，内心焦躁不安。十分钟前Cisco通过一个小小的缺口送来了计划成功的信号，那个人要来了。Barry盘算着，这一轮狱警巡逻将在三分钟后结束，在下一次巡逻前他有一个小时时间完成他想做的事。他周围其他囚室的邻居晚餐时被他用肉眼不可见的速度下了安眠药。Barry确信今晚他们会睡得跟死猪一样。

三分钟后一个蓝色的裂缝光波出现在他狭窄潮湿的牢房里。紧接着一道红光闪过，一个黑衣男子从缺口跳进了牢房。有一瞬间Barry错以为这个黑衫黑裤的Wells是Harry，但当他与对方四目相接的那刻就立刻区分的一清二楚了。  
再次见到这个Wells脸的逆闪电对Barry来说并不轻松。他的心里依然充满恨意，但这张脸就像个符咒一样削弱了憎恨的力量。他仍清晰记得不久前自己看到球X的黄衣极速者脱下面罩后露出面容时的感觉，那一刻他的心脏像被人用力捏了一下，所有的血液一瞬间都涌入了大脑，神速力的超级速度也不能让他在那一瞬间搞明白发生了什么。

现在Barry站在角落里脸色跟牢房斑驳破旧的墙面一样难看，他恨自己暴跳的心率和飙升的血压，但他需要保持冷静。

“Thawen。”

Barry用他自认为最冷酷的声音叫出敌人的名字。

“我该怎么称呼你呢？闪电侠？Barry？或是囚犯3562号？”

Wells逆闪饶有兴趣的打量着监狱，眼光落在写着Henry Allen名字的那面墙上，露出一个浅笑。

“随你开心，听着，我找你来……”

“坐牢是什么感觉？”Wells突然坐到牢房的床上盯着Barry问到。

“什么？不，听着我没时间……”

“告诉我，闪电侠，我需要知道。”逆闪电的口吻不容拒绝。

Barry被对方盯的恼火，他知道Wells正从头到脚的打量他，Barry很快就记起了那种眼神，即便那蓝色的虹膜让他出现亲切的错觉，但这双眼发出的光和闪点时他囚禁的那个逆闪电一样。

这种眼神光带给他太多耻辱的记忆，更不用说他现在以如此狼狈的状态出现在敌人面前。他满面胡茬，眉骨上因为和别的囚犯冲突造成的伤口还没有完全痊愈，左手中指在劳作时被人故意用锤子砸伤指甲掉了半块，手指上裂着伤口血液已经结痂。因为吃不饱加上高强度的囚犯劳作，Barry痊愈的速度也变慢了，这些本该在半小时内自愈的伤口过了四个小时还没痊愈。他当然该死的知道他的死敌会把这一切尽收眼底。

“无力感，焦虑，我想接下来还会感到绝望。”Barry闷声小声说。

逆闪电微微一笑，蓝色的双眸在昏暗的牢房里像一湾深不见底的寒潭。

“在我的时代，我刚刚成为逆闪电的时候，有一次我和未来某个时间线的闪电侠交锋后我被闪电侠打败。那个你认为我是个疯子，夺走了我的制服后把我扔进精神病监狱。所以你不是唯一一个被关过监狱的极速者。而我想知道你是不是跟我当时的心情一样。”

“我跟你当然不一样，Thawne！”Barry想起对方不久前居然帮助纳粹军团入侵地球就感到十分愤怒和失望。

逆闪露出一个狰狞的笑容，做出了鼓掌的动作。

“当然，闪电侠被关在监狱里不能去扮演英雄、守护城市、拯救市民，只能做个井底之蛙守着一群罪犯，你说的无力感大概是这个？而我不是个拯救者，我不是英雄，我是邪恶的化身，我们当然不一样。但是邪恶的人就不会感到绝望吗？闪电侠？”

话音刚落，逆闪电突然迅速起身，把穿着囚服的年轻人死死的按到墙上并用力的卡住对方的喉咙。

“那么，中城的英雄，你为什么想要见我呢？站在你父亲蹲了十五年的监牢里你怎么能忍住不杀我？”

Barry因为这句话而浑身汗毛倒立。他不能，他很想狠狠的伤害眼前这个急速者，把他撕成碎片，让他尝到自己当年百倍的痛苦，然而他又确实不知道什么能让这个男人痛苦，与他无休止的缠斗似乎只会给对方带来满足。

“因为，我需要你帮我拯救这个城市。”

闪电侠试图挣脱逆闪电的钳制，但他不能随意的浪费他的力量，况且，他不想把这狭窄的监狱破坏殆尽，那对他没什么好处。

逆闪电突然发出一串笑声，好像Barry讲了什么天大的笑话，他甚至放松了按住男孩的手。闪电侠借机挣脱，一个翻身把逆闪电摁在墙上。

“闭嘴！别笑了。你会把狱警招来！”

逆闪电慢慢止住笑声。

“那只能怪这个狱警命短，好奇害死猫。”

Barry被这句话惹恼了，“你休想在我面前滥杀无辜，Thawne！”

“该闭嘴的是你，闪电侠。”逆闪电突然举起右手，震动起来。

“我不想继续听你说疯话了，也许我该完成上次没完成的任务，结束你的性命。”

Barry松开抓着逆闪衣服的手退了两步和对方保持距离。

“你不能杀我，Thawne。我不知道你怎么摆脱时间线悖论的，但你的速度还是来源于我这条时间线上的逆闪。如果你现在杀了我，那136年后你就无法通过研究我来制造逆神速力，因为历史上关于闪电侠的痕迹还不足以支持你的研究，那也就不会有逆闪电。”

Eobard讨厌闪电侠的语气，这个狡猾的男人已经不是当初那个一无所知的男孩，更像是未来那个和他缠斗许久的宿敌了。

“就算现在不能杀了你，也不代表我乐意拯救你的城市。”Eobard懒懒的说，他很乐于一步一步看闪电侠被逼入绝境。

“我不会平白要求你的帮助，作为回报我可以给你补偿。”

不得不说Eobard对这句话感到一丝兴趣。闪电侠愿意向他祈求帮助的麻烦一定是只有极速者能做到的事情，他的心里隐约有了答案。

“你想让我做什么？”

Barry似乎下了很大的决心才说出接下来的话。

“时间旅行，去纠正时间线。”

Eobard本来背对着他，听到这句话突然转身露出好奇的表情。

“告诉我情况有多糟，闪电侠。”

有那么一瞬间，他们同时感到某种默契，那就是回忆起过去他们作为搭档共同解决问题的时刻。微妙的氛围像看不见的气体在他们之间传播，黑衣黑发的男子抱起手臂表情严肃的看着Barry，好像他还在关心着和男孩有关的一切。

“是闪电小子Wally，另一个极速者……”

“Wally West？”

“没错。因为我被陷害入狱，他想要救我，擅自返回过去试图改变时间线来挫败Deveo的阴谋，让我免于牢狱之灾。”

“愚蠢至极。”逆闪嗤笑一声。

“但Devoe早就算到了这种可能性，他利用手段让Wally计划失败，但wally并不自知。当他返回现在时发现不但没让我避免被陷害坐牢，这条时间线上发生了无赖帮战争。阿姆内特 史密斯带领的无赖帮和镜像大师、尖峰带领的无赖帮为了争夺城市大打出手，超能人的争斗已经让中城处于危机边缘，无数市民被卷进来，数不清的警察为此丧命，Wally为了阻止无赖帮被他们抓住了，他被关在折叠区无法逃脱。”

逆闪玩弄着Barry牢房里唯一的私人物品，是他私藏的一个小相框，里面是iris的照片。

“所以你想让我做一次时间旅行，阻止Wally West做出愚蠢的举动从而恢复原有时间线？”

咔嚓一声，小巧的相框被逆闪抛到地上，Wells的脚碾过破碎的相框径直向Barry走来。

“我可能会被时间亡灵抓住，为什么要冒着这么大的风险替你做英雄呢，闪电侠？”

Barry看着地上被逆闪踩在脚下的照片简直能喷出火来，但此刻只能强压怒火。

“我说了会给你补偿。”

“什么样的补偿？”

“命运之矛的线索，我知道你从纳粹军团一战后一直在寻找这个。没有吉迪恩的帮助显然是大海捞针。”

逆闪听到命运之矛四个字猛的抬头，他还是低估了闪电侠和他团队的能力。但可惜的是他们的进步远远落后于他的预期。“well，Barry，这确实让我印象深刻。”

“成交吗？”Barry有些焦急的催促，虽然再次向死敌祈求的滋味会让他背负更多煎熬，但他时间不多，也没有更好的选择。他不能让Jesse去做这么危险的事情，她还是个孩子，跟wally一样不成熟。后来Cisco尝试去找Jay帮忙，但对方却不知所踪。无奈之下他想起了婚礼上跟着纳粹军团一起入侵的那个逆闪电，只得孤注一掷。

“条件很诱人。”逆闪饶有兴趣的说。

“我说到做到，成交吗？”Barry有些焦急的催促。

“我怎么能确信你说的是真的？你怎么会知道命运之矛在哪里？”

“我只能告诉你这恐怕是你获取这个信息的唯一机会，Thawne。”

逆闪电停止在牢房狭窄的空间转圈，笑着看着年轻的囚犯。

“Barry，你的表演很精彩，几乎要让我上钩了。但是你忽略了一件事，那就是我对你深入骨髓的了解，虽然对你来说我已经消失好几年，但对我来说一切就像昨天刚刚发生一样（注2）。如果你肯这么痛快的告诉我命运之矛的线索，恐怕只有一种可能。”

Wells突然靠近Barry，手指用力地捏住男孩的满是胡茬的脸颊盯着巴里绿色的眼睛，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

这个姿势实在是太过了，Barry差点尖叫出声，他脑子里甚至冒出了Wells下一秒就会吻他的疯狂想法。

“那就是你确信命运之矛已经被摧毁，无论我拿到什么线索都不可能得到它，对吗，闪电侠？”

“……”

逆闪的狡猾和洞察让Barry的心像一团火焰被大雨浇灭一般失望，愤怒和无力感像一股龙卷风一样把他的理智摧毁。他大力推开黑发男人，自己也踉跄着后退。

Barry现在觉得他的自作聪明愚蠢透了！眼前这个男人算计了他十五年，而他从来没从真正意义上打败过他。现在他怎么能有自信让他为自己所用？

Devoe仍然在暗处监视一切，如果他使用任何方法暂时离开监狱，Devoe都会立刻发现，到时候他只能选择作为逃犯或暴露闪电侠身份，而他付出巨大代价想要避免的一切都会成真。

他像个热锅上的蚂蚁进退不得。如果Thawne已经想到了命运之矛不复存在，Barry不知道怎么才能让对方同意帮他。

Wells逆闪满意的看着年轻的闪电侠像被当头棒喝一样沮丧又不甘的表情。这场游戏已经悄悄发生了变化，男孩以为自己是牵着绳索控制走向的那一个，但是现在游戏换了风向，把柄到了他的手上，他感受到实实在在的权利在他手中，只要轻轻一拽年轻的闪电侠就会匍匐着来到他脚下。他可不打算放过这个绝好的机会。

“如果你不相信我那就走吧！我总会有别的办法解决这个麻烦。你会发现没了你我做的比以前更好，Thawne。”

Barry冷漠的盯着表情复杂的Wells，猜不透对方此刻正在策划什么，但是他嗅到了危险的味道。

“Oh，我可不是你召之即来挥之即去的那种朋友。而且我确信自己是你解决这个麻烦唯一的选择。”

Wells和闪电侠并肩站着，Barry甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的香味，如果没记错这是和原来Dr.Wells身上相同的味道。这个认知让Barry有种不详的预感，他突然注意到Wells的上衣，裤子和那双黑色的休闲鞋都跟过去一模一样。他确信这绝不是巧合。

“我来自一条被你抹消的时间线，在你后来重置的时间线上我们发生了完全不同的故事。”

“不，你该走了，Thawne。”

与其说Barry厌恶和他的死敌继续纠缠，不如说他心里隐约觉得空虚不安，似乎Wells逆闪想说的是他所恐慌的事情。他不想回想起关于他们过去太多的细节。毕竟这不是老朋友重聚续情。

逆闪电突然向闪电侠发起攻击，Barry立刻做出反应，他接住Wells逆闪向他挥来的拳头，抬腿踢向对方腹部，却被黑衣极速者用手挡住并借力一拉，Barry摔到了平板床上。男孩还没来得及起身，逆闪电扑了上来，以电光般的速度给闪电侠带上了一副手铐。

Barry大惊之下想要反抗，他震动双手想穿过手铐，但却震惊的发现他失去了自己的速度，他的对手用限制超能力的手铐把他的右手拷在了监狱床头的栏杆上。就像他回到过去想要获得速度公式那次一样。

“What the hell？！Thawne？”

“我说了我不是你召之即来挥之即去的朋友，闪电侠。现在我给你一个机会，如果你做些我满意的事，我也许会考虑一下你方才请求我做的事情。”

“去你的，我不会做任何让你满意的事！放开我Thawne！”

令Barry感到惊恐的是黑发的长者开始脱去他的囚服。这太荒唐了，太不真实了。即便Barry承认他曾经对Dr.Wells有过超越友情的想法和欲望，但那些感觉在他知道Wells身份真相后就消失殆尽了。而他也不记得Dr.Wells对他有过任何逾越的举动和言语。可是现在他妈的究竟是怎么回事？！

“有趣，Barry，你宁愿把命运之矛交到我手上却不愿意付出比那个代价小的多的东西获取我的帮助吗？”Wells刚刚把Barry的囚服上衣扯掉，他的手在男孩漂亮的颈窝和锁骨划过，一路向下直到人鱼线停下。

Barry感觉自己的身体被触摸的地方着火了。这简直太疯狂了，这该死的比把真实的命运之矛拱手相让还疯狂。

“你在做什么？停下！停下Thawne！”Barry惊恐的看着年长者的手放到了他的下体上并用力的揉搓着。外来的刺激立刻引发了他的情欲，他的阴茎几乎立刻有些涨大。这太荒唐了，太荒唐了……

“我觉得称呼Dr.Wells会更凸显情趣。毕竟上一次你还是这样叫的。”

Wells逆闪没有停下手里的动作，挑逗着男孩包裹在囚服里的下体。

“呜……”男孩忍不住发出呻吟声了。试图挣脱手铐的动作发出喀喇喀喇的声响。“你说什么？什么上一次？我们从没有……你疯了！”  
“我告诉你了，这是另一条时间线的故事，而我逃出了那条被抹消的时间线。奇怪的是你应该记得这一切，我想你只是放任了记忆被覆盖，它们还在你的大脑里。而你的身体会帮我唤醒它们。”

Barry惊恐的看着Wells脱去他的囚服裤子和内裤露出修长的腿，浑身赤裸着被Wells压在身下。

“Barry，你该记得这个。因为那会让你十倍、百倍的感到背叛的痛楚和耻辱。和最痛恨的仇人上床对我来说也不容易，我恨你不比你恨我少。但是，我得说我喜欢这个。”

Wells逆闪从口袋掏出了两根黑色的带子，看到赤裸的男孩脸上惊恐的表情让他嘴角卷曲起来。他没有给男孩反抗或者思考的时间，利用超级速度迅速的把罚跪带扎在了Barry的双腿上，然后把男孩双手剪到背后，拷上那副抑制速度的手铐。Barry现在就像个俘虏，双腿被罚跪带束缚着动弹不得，只能分的大开的姿势跪着，那副手铐把双手反锁背在后背。失去了超级速度又被全身束缚，他只剩脖子可以转动了。在他想要开口尖叫咒骂之前，年长极速者又向他嘴里塞上了一个口塞，冰凉的金属突然探进他温暖的口腔，咒骂变成了呜咽。

Wells满意的在男孩身边徘徊，他伸手抬起男孩的下巴，强迫对方抬头看着他。男孩还在强力得挣扎，那几乎要让他失去平衡。Wells不得不用力捏紧男孩的下巴强行制止他乱动。

“我们没有太多时间，Barry，或者说你不介意我杀了下一轮巡查的狱警？”

被束缚的年轻人不再挣扎，瞪着眼看着面前黑衣男人，如果眼神能杀人，男孩可以算得上顶级杀手了。

“很好，我们第一次这样做的时候，是出于你的请求，你求我把你捆绑起来，你说你需要被惩罚，你需要感觉到痛楚，那能让你释放心中的压力。”

Wells伸出右手，红色的电流从手掌中流淌出来，形成仔水流一样的形状。极速者突然甩出手掌，红色电流被甩出手掌变成拇指粗的柱状体，精确的打在男孩漂亮的颈窝上。

“呜!”

男孩跪在地上，被红色闪电和脖颈的疼痛吓出呻吟声。男孩盯着黑衣极速者的手掌，看到神速力的这种用法让他大吃一惊。  
“我们以前用鞭子。我有一根漂亮的红色皮制散鞭，他打在你的身体上漂亮极了。当然了，这红色的电流也很美，不是吗？”

Wells用手抚摸过男孩颈窝，刚才的鞭打给男孩白皙的皮肤留下一道红色印子。

“记起来，Barry！我需要你全部想起来！”

Wells再次用力的甩出手中的红色电流，两记鞭打抽在男孩的臀部上。雪白的臀瓣也出现了羞耻得印记。男孩呜咽的声音比第一次更大，身体也扭动得厉害。

“你跪在我面前，接纳我对你所有的支配，享受我赐给你的所有疼痛。等到我用皮鞭把你的敏感点全部抽的通红，我会给你戴上乳夹，然后用自慰棒插进你的后穴。”

Wells边说手一边频繁的挥动，红色的电流不断的抽打在Barry殷红的双点上，大腿内侧，臀部，背部。黑衣极速者抽的又快又准，每一下都精准的复原着他记忆中的力度和位置。

Barry被口塞塞住的嘴已经开始流出唾液，晶莹的液体顺着球体流到下巴上和胡茬上。神速力形成的鞭子抽在身上不但疼痛，每一下还伴着触电般的酥麻。尤其是抽到臀尖和乳头上时，Barry觉得那酥麻的感觉简直像电流顺着脊柱直达大脑，甚至让他忍不住眼睛湿润了。

更可怕的是，随着Wells的描述，一幕幕情景在他脑海里闪现。Barry确定那不是情欲被勾起时产生的幻想，而是更加真实的东西。他甚至感受到了散鞭特有的韧性和抽在肉身上的触觉，他仿佛真的看到了Wells说的那根红色皮鞭在他眼前挥舞，带着浓烈的皮革味道。还有捆绑他的绳子被人用药水泡制后变得柔软，轮椅上的男人耐心娴熟的为他的身体打上精致好看的绳结……

“不！”Barry含着口塞发出模糊不清的声音，大力的摇头，企图把这些景象从他脑海里甩出去。

这不是真的，不可能……

“我们的安全词是‘9 months’，但我想今晚我们不需要，我们会做到我满意为止。”

逆闪电一下又一下把红色的电流抽到男孩身上，年轻的极速者身体上布满了红色鞭痕，碧绿色的虹膜被眼泪浸湿，泪水让睫毛变成了一簇一簇的，嘴里不停的发出痛苦或者兴奋的“呜呜”声。男孩的乳头已经彻底挺立红肿了，在雪白的皮肤映衬下像是熟透了的梅子，格外诱人。

逆闪电停下了这一轮鞭打。男孩已经无力支撑自己的身体，他上身前倾头几乎够到床板，变成了爬跪的姿势。

Barry震惊于自己的身体居然对这些鞭打如此贪恋和熟悉。摆脱最初的羞耻和不适后，被束缚的感觉竟然让他感到似曾相识的兴奋，当每一下鞭打落到身上，痛楚的一瞬过去后是一种绵长的快意浸入大脑。

Barry感觉自己早该被如此被支配，失去自由，完全交给面前的人处置；他信任且依赖这个人，他让自己快乐；他认为自己应该得到这些痛楚的惩罚，而且必须是由面前的这个人施与，因为他最了解他内心的空洞，他最了解他光明下的阴暗面，这是只属于他们俩的见不得光的秘密。他要把自己和盘托出，他贪恋这个人的声音、手指、皮鞭、命令，他贪恋这个人看着他时充满欲望和不知餍足的绝美眼神，他贪恋每一道指令从对方红艳的嘴唇里流出来，像缠绵的温泉水一般温暖他年轻身体下百孔千疮的疲惫灵魂。

这个人让他快乐，带他攀上极乐的顶端。这个人可以让他暂时忘记自己十几年的负重前行，忘记身为闪电侠的责任，忘记羞耻和矜持。无论自己在他手里飞向多高的顶端，当他跌下来，这个人总会稳稳把他接住。

这个人，自己曾对他说爱，Barry自己也不知道是哪种意义上的，但他想起来了，他说过爱他。  
Wells摘下男孩的口塞，看着男孩被口水染的晶莹的红唇轻轻开启。

“Dr.Wells……”

Barry抬起头，眼神还没聚焦，黑色的人影压上来狠狠地吻上了他。Barry跪在地上，感受着对方疯狂且不顾章法的吻，又或者可以说对方只是用这种方法来侵犯他，撕毁他，弄坏他。年长者粗暴的亲吻Barry的唇瓣，撕咬，吮吸，很快年轻极速者就在自己嘴里尝到了血腥味。

他记起自己也曾用相同的方式亲吻对方，他疯狂的撕咬年长者的唇瓣直到品尝到对方血液的味道；他委屈的留下眼泪，只因为对方不肯在他需要的时候拥有他，操他，把他贯穿，让他痛苦的快乐。

他记起自己吻到呼吸困难筋疲力竭，趴在对方毫无知觉的大腿上睡着。

也许不知餍足的是他。在他们俩人的关系里，他始终是索取的那个。正因如此，他才在得知真相之后感到如此无地自容。

Barry知道一切真相的某一刻，在还没彼此挑明的时候，年长者放在他大腿上的手不再像过去一样挑起情欲，而是变成恶魔的烙印让他痛苦的想要尖叫。让他想掀翻对方的轮椅把这个骗子和魔鬼扔进地狱之火里；让他想把手伸进对方的胸膛，活生生捏碎他心脏让他体会一下自己心碎的感觉。然而他什么也没做，只是找了个借口飞快的逃离了那个人身边。

所以当他有机会遗忘那一切时他毫不犹豫的选择了遗忘。过去的时间线被抹消，新的时间线被创造。新的记忆逐渐生成，他本可以记得过去的一切，但他选择遗忘。直到魔鬼从地狱破土而出，再次出现在他的面前，强迫他记起一切。

“你记起来了对吗，Barry。”Wells终于停下了那个粗暴的吻，嘴唇鲜红，闪着水光，脸上带着满意的笑。

“那又怎样？你不再是Dr.Wells，哪怕戴了这张面具。”男孩倔强的说，吐出一口带血的唾液。

黑衣极速者突然站起来，脸色铁青的瞪着男孩，青筋凸起。Eobard突然抬起右手狠狠地向跪在地上的男孩抽去。一道粗重的闪电大力的抽到男孩脸上，把年轻男孩打的失去平衡摔倒在地，脸上出现一道殷红的伤口，几乎渗出血来。

“你怎么敢说出这样的话，怎么敢否认我的身份，闪电侠。”

Barry被年长者粗暴的从地上拉起来。对方凑在他耳边，一字一顿的说：

“我是那个造就了你的人，你永远要背负着这个。”

Barry被用力的推倒，年长者让他跪趴在地上，屁股翘起来，露出后穴。虽然知道对方要做什么但是Barry不会反抗，他知道对方会让他开口乞求，他知道对方会开出条件，而他不得不答应。

Wells拽着他的头发让他头抬起来一点。“把我的手指舔湿。就像以前一样。”

记忆回来后做这些事好像容易了一些，他可以停止思考只让身体去执行记忆就可以了。他张开嘴含进Wells的两根手指，凭着身体的记忆去吮吸舔湿。没过一会对方就抽出手指，用被唾液沾湿的手指侵入他的后穴。

男孩令人羞耻得姿势和满身鞭痕像引人犯罪的诱饵，Wells逆闪无需压抑他的想法。诚然，他确实有一丢丢怀念过去与男孩在一起时那些旖旎的时光。但此刻他面前的不是男孩Barry Allen，而是被逼到绝路的闪电侠。这个认知带给他更多的快感，这是第一次他不用拳头和暴力就能摧毁闪电侠，为什么不呢？

“嗯……呜！”Wells知道男孩在努力的忍住想要尖叫，刚刚隔壁囚室传出的呼噜声几乎让他一抖。年轻的极速者害怕被人听见或被人撞破。恶趣味让他一下子分剪开穴口的肌肉，加入了第二根手指。这下男孩几乎无法凭意志忍住叫声了，只得把脸埋在单薄的床垫上，身体抖得厉害。

稀薄的唾液很快就要失去作用了，但Wells没有停下手上的动作，因为他知道无论他怎么粗暴对待，除去抑制手铐后男孩很快会恢复如初。他旋转动手指分剪肠道，他知道男孩敏感点被刺激后会分泌出肠液，他凭着记忆在搜寻那一点。

Barry几乎浑身颤抖，不得不咬住身下的床垫来缓解想要尖叫的冲动。豆大的汗珠顺着额头流了下来，Barry不确定他以前为什么会沉迷于此。

Wells的手指比他记忆中的粗糙一些，正当他以为自己再也无法忍受更多粗暴的扩张时，突然内里被按按着的一点让他打了个激灵。没等他从刚才的余韵中回过神来，更多的刺激像被撞破的消防栓中的水一样喷涌出来，一波一波。年长者的手指在他里面的震动起来，在他前列腺上不停的抖动、刺激。如果不是脑子还有一丝的清醒，他一定尖叫起来了。Barry拼命的把嘴边的尖叫吞了回去，变成闷在床上的呜咽。

“不……停下……”

即便在过去他们也从来没这样做过，震动的手指不停的在敏感点上按着，Barry几乎忘记了前列腺高潮时的感觉。就好像一个初次挑战蹦极的人被推到了世界第一高塔之上，跌下来的时候根本不知道什么时候才会到达皮筋牵引下的终点；抑或开始怀疑下坠将没有尽头。如果他们之间还有安全词协议，Barry现在就要疯狂的大叫了。

几秒钟后，Barry甚至还没勃起就射出了一滩稀薄的白色液体。男孩的内里已经因为刺激而分泌出了不少肠液，高潮时湿热的肠壁咬紧了Wells停止震动的手指。年长者缓慢抽出了手，把男孩翻了个。他解开束缚男孩的罚跪带，手铐从背后解开拷在了床头，然后爬上了男孩的身体。

Eobard和Barry脸对着脸，四目相接。男孩正逐渐从高潮的余韵中缓过神来。Eobard替男孩抹去眼角的泪珠，然后吻了上去。这次不再是粗暴的那种，而是浓情且缱绻，像是热恋的情侣情不自禁的吻，像是以前很多词性爱过后的安抚，像甜蜜且多汁的水果融化在嘴里。Eobard满意于男孩的配合，好像跟他一样沉迷于此。当他最后停止这个吻，男孩甚至被他的离开牵引起脖颈，贪恋不足。  
年长者顺着男孩白皙的脖颈一路亲吻，舌头轻柔灵巧的舔过殷红的鞭痕，最终来到胸前的两点。Eobard毫不犹豫的用牙齿轻轻咬上男孩鲜红的乳头，然后用力的吮吸，舌头在敏感的乳头上打圈，配合着牙齿轻咬。他记得男孩这里有多敏感，刚刚的高潮只会让男孩更加无法承受这个。Barry十分配合的再次验证了身体的诚实，男孩被这强烈的刺激折磨的弓起了身子，头向后仰，露出漂亮的弧线。口中不断的发出呻吟，或者摇着头轻声说不。

“看，Barry，人的身体是最诚实的对吗？”Eobard停止折磨Barry的乳头，欣赏着男孩意乱情迷的样子。三年了，虽然对于自己来说只过去了几个月，但是Barry已经离开他三年了，男孩依然如此诚实的身体让他满意，这说明不管年轻的闪电侠在这三年经历了什么依然没人能像他一样带给男孩这样的满足。

“停下……Thawne，我不能……”男孩抬眼望着骑在他身上的长者，碧绿的眼眸里只剩下祈求。

“说出来，Barry，求我（Ask me.）。”

熟悉的对话让年轻急速者的怒火死灰复燃。这个Wells脸的逆闪电也许是第一次说出这句话，但是Barry对闪点世界的那个囚笼里的Thawne说过的话像是他一生都无法摆脱的诅咒。祈求仇人再次去杀死自己的妈妈这件事足以构成终生的教训——他和逆闪电之间的交锋永远不会有好的结果——正如当下。

Barry当然知道逆闪电在要求他请求什么，他不会照做。

“求你帮我……”

“说出来，Barry。”Wells居高临下，一只手按住男孩的肩膀，强硬的要求。

“求你帮我阻止这场灾难。”

短暂的沉默，Wells脸的逆闪仰起头，他似乎笑了，然后用手捋了一下黑色的短发。

“你就是不肯屈服是吗，闪电侠？明明你的身体已经像个饥渴的婊子一样在叫嚣了。”

Wells低下头来盯着男孩的眼睛，刚才的温情已经消失无踪，凌厉的眼神里积蓄着暴戾和怒火。

“Fine.我知道你想要什么,闪电侠。我满足你。”

Barry已经做好了不反抗的准备，当他的身体被像一个玩具一样折叠起来，当Wells露出面目狰狞且让人印象深刻的性器，当Wells用力的挺入他没有被准备好的后穴，撕裂的疼痛让他青筋暴起，他咬着自己的嘴唇忍住了吼叫，然后血腥的味道漫上他的舌尖。

年长急速者发出嘶吼，显然进入没有充分的扩张的肠道让他也不好受。但对方并没有因为进入的阻力而退缩。适应了这种紧致后，他把Barry的腿折的更低，这样的体位几乎让年长者一插到底。Barry从来没被进入的这么深过。胀痛、穴口的撕裂、被撑满的感觉让他浑身颤抖，所有的力气都被抽干了，即便他想要反抗也感到无能为力。然后年长者开始大力的抽插肉体撞在一起的啪啪声像是Barry听过的最恐怖的声音，每一下撞击形成的声音像在牢房里放大了一万倍。因为担心这个令人羞耻声音被他人听见或者引来狱警，他甚至紧张到忽略了疼痛的感觉。

Wells技巧娴熟的让性器在Barry内里搅动，甚至偶尔用轻微的振动加大刺激，Barry的白皙修长的腿被对方像玩物一样抓着，按压着，摆出各种羞耻的姿势。没多久Barry感到穴口周围流出湿润的液体，他不知道那是撕裂的括约肌流出的血液还是被刺激后肠道产生的肠液。如论是哪种液体，足以让年长急速者更加顺滑的在他身上律动了。Barry不敢看对方的脸和表情，偶尔进入眼帘的Wells脸绷紧着，青筋暴起，张着嘴发出嘶吼和大声的喘息。年轻的男子羞于承认对方的脸流出的沉迷于欲望的样子让他怦然心动。

他想起多年前，每一次跪在博士脚下接受完那些调教和鞭打，如果他足够让对方满意，Dr.Wells会同意操他，同意他把对方舔湿后坐上去律动。虽然性爱的过程并不完全令他如意，跟一个半身瘫痪的人做爱实在是太累，而他总是掌握不好诀窍。但是他喜欢他Dr.Wells在他身下步入高潮时的表情，他简直爱那个无法自拔。那让他感到满足，感到自己被需要，被爱。他以为他甚至可以永远利用这个把Dr.Wells 绑在身边。毕竟他那么年轻、活力、美好，而Dr.Wells已经不再是过去光芒万丈的科学偶像。失去一切后，Barry将会是他拥有的最美好的东西。

而现在对方还是长着跟过去一模一样的脸，在对他做着过去他做梦都在幻想的事情，被一个健全的、掌控一切的博士彻底拥有，霸道的进入，全清投入的激烈做爱。他曾经在无数的春梦里幻想这个，然后凭着幻想的画面把手伸进内裤，在幻想中尖叫着释放，然后擦干一切后去面对那个永远也不可能站起来给他正常性爱的导师。

现在一切成真了。Barry想，真是讽刺。也许这个逆闪不是当初的Dr.Wells,也许他是个恶魔，是个卑鄙者，是他的仇人。身份是假的，面具也是假的，但Barry的迷恋是真的。

现在，看着这个穿着过去的衣服，带着过去的面具，再次披上这个让逆闪电憎恨了十年外皮的男人。Barry觉得对方可怜的令他想笑。

“你不是因为喜欢这张脸才换上这个面具的，Thawne。”Barry被撞的七零八碎的说。

Wells依然在大力挺动，腰线充满力量的带动着下体，把身下的男孩一下一下钉死。

“不，我不喜欢，Barry，我恨这张脸。”

“但你以为我会喜欢……”

Barry说完这句话，不知怎么眼里流出一滴泪。

Wells看着男孩不知是伤心还是痛苦的表情，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落很快消失无踪。开始之时他只想用最粗鲁的方式让男孩痛苦，让他在羞耻中永世不忘自己对他做的错事。但现在他想要更多，不仅仅是让男孩羞耻、痛苦、饱受折磨，他想让男孩体会那种只有他才能给予的满足，他要让他因为这种快乐而感到痛苦。Wells快要攀上顶峰了，他面对男孩，用手撸动男孩的阴茎，随着年长者一次次故意用力摩擦前列腺和性器的刺激，Barry忍不住大声喘息叫出声来。像是某种电流从铃口向性器乃至全身流去，Barry痉挛了一下射了出来。温热的液体洒到了他的小腹，很快被冷空气变凉。

Wells嘶吼着大力冲刺，湿软的肠道在高潮时咬紧他的性器，像无数只温暖的手指将他的性器紧紧包裹起来用力的按摩着。他用尽全力般的一泄而出，身体中的力量也像被抽走一样无力地趴在了男孩柔软汗湿的身体上。他的头枕在男孩颈窝上，闻到对方年轻的身体散发出来的汗味和性爱的味道。这气味让他感到熟悉和贪恋。他粗重的喘着气，完全不想离开这个身体，但几秒钟后他抽出已经软下来的性器，温热的液体顺着他的性器流了出来，弄湿了他没脱下的衣服。

Wells撑的着体起身，看到男孩的腿依然摆出大开的姿势，白浊的液体合着鲜血变成粉色流在深色的床上。年轻男子侧着头眼睛闭着，胸口起伏的激烈，一直手臂被拷在床头，另一只手臂放在额头上遮掩住半张脸。

“Barry……”Wells声音沙哑的低声叫了男孩的名字。

“别，Thawne，走吧。”男孩没有睁眼，也没改变姿势，声音疲惫的说。

Wells利用超级速度解开了男孩的手铐，替他盖上了囚服褂子，然后趁摄像头调转位置的一瞬闪出了那间囚房。

（四）

二天后，铁山监狱。

Barry接到探视通知，来的居然是Harry。

他走进探视间后见到这张脸徒然一顿，几乎感到腿软。但两秒钟后年长的博士那焦躁的表情让他记起这完全是另外的Wells。  
Harry迫不及待的拿起话筒等Barry坐下后立刻说到，“我们找到Wally了！有人把他从折叠区救出来了。他不太好，但是Caitlin在照顾他，相信很快会没事的。”

Barry眼神一闪，脸上浮上一抹笑意，“太好了，Wally安全了？Caitlin也安全了？”

Harry点点头。“无赖帮的内战结束了，Allen。”

Barry露出惊讶的表情。“结束了是什么意思？”

“尖峰和镜像大师被人抓了扔到了天眼会的监狱门口。阿蒙内特的左膀右臂金脸被人杀死了，听说她的两处据点被人举报，警方围捕时他们勉强逃脱，警察救出了Caitlin和其他被绑架的人质。两个无赖帮都受到重挫，他们没可能再兴风作浪了。”

Barry呆呆的盯着Harry，不敢相信他听到的。但是内心很快就冒出了那些令他不快的想法。但是他什么也不能对Harry说，不能对任何人说。

“Allen。Cisco全都告诉我了，你们的计划。这不可能是他干的吧？”Harry声音沙哑的轻轻问，眼睛直直的盯着Barry似乎不准备给他逃避或者说谎的机会。

“我不知道，Harry。事实是我根本没说服他，我没骗过他……”Barry表情哀伤的看着对面这张脸。

这下轮到监牢外的Wells脸色苍白的吓人了。Barry甚至不敢看着对方看他的眼神从关心到失望再到难过。

“他对你做了什么……你答应了什么条件？”Harry闭着眼不断地摇头。

Barry双手紧紧地握着那个破旧的电话筒，骨节都发白了，但他什么也说不出口，只得慢慢摇了摇头。

“Damn！”来自地球二的Wells狠狠的锤了一下桌面，表情愤怒。

“Harry，别这样。”Barry站起身来焦急的劝说。

“都是我的错，是我不够好，我辜负了你的信任。”Harry表情冷毅，眉头抽动了一下。

“别这么说Harry，这跟你没关系，他是冲我来的，这一切都是因为我。”

年长的黑衣男子挂了电话站起身来，扶了一下黑色棒球帽，深深地看了Barry一眼转身离开了。

Barry站着看Harry的背影消失在他的视线里，慢慢放下通话电话，脚步沉重的走出探访室。

午饭过后，放风时间结束，Barry回到了自己的囚室，突然看到床上出现了一个绝对不应该出现在他囚室的月白色信封。

Barry快速的捡起那个信封，他摸到了里面放着一个硬硬的东西，拿出来一看，是一块阿蒙内特作为武器的特殊金属。Barry拆开信封，赫然看到信封里面用他无比熟悉的细长字体写着一句话：

“就算是某种补偿。闪电侠。”

Barry攥紧了那块冰凉的金属坐在监狱硬邦邦的平板床上，他仿佛感受到一记鞭子抽在了他身上，以及那鞭打带来的无法言喻的快感。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：朗基努斯枪，命运之矛的别称。有传言命运之矛曾为希特勒所有，后来失去矛后德国战败，希特勒自杀。有传言称命运之矛最后出现的地方就在希特勒自杀的位置。
> 
> 注②：此故事承接的是笔者另一篇文章《悖论》的设定，即这个逆闪在三年前时空穿越时到了地球X上，他没有经历三年时间直接到了三年后，因此对于这个逆闪，他离开Barry也就只有几个月。


End file.
